Minun
/ |dexcekalos=097 |gen=Generation III |species=Cheering Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=4.2 kg |imweight=9.3 lbs. |ability=Minus |dw=Volt Absorb |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |color=Yellow |male=50}}Minun (Japanese: マイナン Mainan) is an -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Plusle's partner. Biology Physiology Minun is a small mouse-like Pokémon. It bears a remarkable resemblance to Pichu and Pikachu. Minun's body is mainly pale yellow in color, with blue patches on its ears, paws, cheeks, and tail. They have long rabbit-like ears and short tails with flat blue minus signs on the end of them, while their cheeks and the tips of their ears are blue, and have minus signs voided in the middle. Behavior Minun is a cheerful and supportive Pokémon, It is more concerned about cheering it's partners than its own safety, It always encouraging comrades in battle by using the spark pouches in its cheeks. It is very compassionate towards its friends, and is known to cry upon witnessing a friend lose a battle. Its kind are commonly referred to as cheerleaders for these actions. Natural abilities Minun's stats are geared towards defense whereas Plusle's stats are sweeper-oriented. Minun's Movepool is nearly identical to Plusle, except that Minun can learn Charm and Trump Card but lacks Last Resort. Evolution Minun does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= N/A |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} 1 |'Nuzzle'|20|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cute|2|1}} N/A |[[Entrainment]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|1}} 1 |Play Nice|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 4 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|4|0}} 7 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 10 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 13 |[[Switcheroo]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Clever|2|1}} 16 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} 19 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special|Cool|3|0}} 22 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 25 |Fake Tears|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Cute|4|0}} 28 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Clever|1|0}} 31 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Beautiful|2|2}} 34 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 37 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 40 |Trump Card|—|—|5|Normal|Special|Cool|1|0}} 43 |'Thunder'|110|70|10|Electric|Special|Cool|1|0}} 46 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Clever|1|0}} 49 |[[Entrainment]]|—|100|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2|1}} N/A |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= *|Dedenne|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |Togetic, Snubbull, Granbull, Skitty, Plusle, Pachirisu, Cottonee, Spritzee, Aromatisse, Dedenne|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} |Mawile, Minun, Swirlix, Slurpuff|—|100|20|Dark|Status|Cute|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 312 front.png |rbysapsprs=Minun Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 312 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Minun Shiny RSE.gif |frlgspr=RS 312 front.png |frlgsprs=Minun Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Minun Back RS.png |IIIbacks=Minun Shiny Back RS.png |dpspr=DP 312 front.png |dpsprs=Minun Shiny DPPHGSS.png |ptspr=DP 312 front.png |ptsprs=Minun Shiny DPPHGSS.png |hgssspr=DP 312 front.png |hgsssprs=Minun Shiny DPPHGSS.png |IVback=Minun Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks=Minun Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |bwspr = Minun BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Minun BW.gif |Vback=Minun Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Shiny Minun Back BW.gif |xyspr = Minun XY.gif |xysprs = Minun Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Minun XY.gif |orassprs = Minun Shiny XY.gif |VIback =Minun Back XY.gif |VIbacks =Minun Shiny Back XY.gif |b2w2spr = Minun BW.gif|bwsprfs = |b2w2sprfs = |Vbackfs = |b2w2sprs = Shiny Minun BW.gif}} Appearances Anime Minun is rarely seen in the Pokémon anime without Plusle. Its first two appearances is the same Minun. It also appears with Plusle in the seventh movie and accompanying short. In this movie, he is kidnapped by Deoxys and later becomes, together with Plusle, the first Pokémon of Tory. Its first appearance is in episode 314, where Minun and Plusle, are attacked by Team Rocket. In Pokémon DP Sinnoh League Victors, Dawn's rival Ursula has a Minun. *Thatcher's Minun *Ursula's Minun Manga Minun's only appearance is in the Pokémon adventures manga. Other When the Brawl disk was hacked, some coding was found for two characters that mimic the Ice Climber's actions and style of brawling. The coding was titled Pra & Mai, which are the prefixes of the Japanese names of Plusle and Minun, which got a rumor going around about partial Brawl entrance of Plusle and Minun. It is a major Pokémon in Pokémon Ranger, where it is the starter Pokémon after saving it from a Houndoom that it angered. Trivia Origin Both Minun and its counterpart Plusle appear to be based on rodents, such as mice. They are also similar in appearance to rabbits. Plusle and Minun are based on the concept of positive and negative electrical charges, with Plusle representing the positive charge, and Minun representing the negative charge. Name Origin Minun's name is derived from the word "minus", referring to a negative electrical charge, and that is why in Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, you find a Pokéfan and his wife fighting a double battle, with the Pokéfan using Plusle, as it is a representative of positive energy, so it supposedly flows well with his wife's Minun. Gallery 312Minun_AG_anime.png 312Minun_AG_anime_2.png 312Minun_AG_anime_3.png 312Minun_AG_anime_4.png 312Minun_AG_anime_5.png 312Minun_Dream.png 312Minun Pokemon Colosseum.png 312Minun Pokémon HOME.png Minun-GO.png Plusle and Minun Pokemon Ranger.jpg ca:Minun de:Minun fr:Négapi pl:Minun pt-br:Minun Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon